


Hot & Bothered

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Steamy, idk how I feel bout it, like my most steamy fic...., tw cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: Steve sighed to himself as he half listened to Pony ramble on about his camera. Steve honestly couldn’t care less. He got roped into this all anyway. This is exactly why he should never make bets with Sodapop. He didn’t understand why he hadn’t learned that years ago when they were teenagers.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Steve Randle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Hot & Bothered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRealSEHinton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSEHinton/gifts).



> This was inspired by Its All Good by @therealsehinton :)

Steve sighed to himself as he half listened to Pony ramble on about his camera. Steve honestly couldn’t care less. He got roped into this all anyway. This is exactly why he should never make bets with Sodapop. He didn’t understand why he hadn’t learned that years ago when they were teenagers. 

They had been playing cards and decided to put more than money on it. 

“If I win….. you have to let Pony shoot you.”

“SHOOT ME?!”

Yeah, now he wished that was the case. 

Pony and Steve had something between the two of them, they just didn’t know what. Stolen glances. Soft stares. Brushes of hands against each other. Which Steve was sure had inspired Soda’s evil suggestion. 

Steve could have sworn that Soda had been trying to get them together ever since Pony was eighteen. Curly Shepard too. 

And Steve would be a big fat liar if he said he didn’t see what their efforts were for. Pony had truly grown into himself, looks and all. He had gotten himself a nice job and was able to put himself through the first year of photography school. And he was good. Damn good. 

Everyone in town knew he had a nac for art but he was on a whole different level with her photography, and everyone knew it. Especially Soda. 

So that’s where there were. Sitting in Pony’s small studio apartment his college had provided for him. Pony fiddling with his many cameras he had worked his ass off to buy, and Steve nervously playing with his fingers as he just wanted to get this over with. 

Pony did too. He was purposefully taking as long as he could to prepare his camera to try and avoid the awkwardness that was surely to come. 

Neither of them had spent much time together, alone, their whole lives. Especially the last few years with the undeniable tension being, half, forced on them. 

“Umm, you ready?” Pony asked, turning around to face Steve with a weak, awkward, smile on his face. 

“Sure” Steve grunted in response, neither of them were really ever going to be ready “what exactly do I do?”

“Look gentle” Pony shrugged. 

“Gentle?” Steve nearly laughed at the mere idea of it. 

The theme of Pony’s work was supposed to be gentle and soft. Which made Steve the worst possible person to be participating. 

“Yeah. Like soft and kind” Pony trailed off, realizing the weight of his words “just smile?”

Steve rolled his eyes and put on the most forced smile anyone had ever seen, deadpanning his eyes and showing his gap teeth. Anyone in their right mind would have started to laugh their ass off, but not Pony. It made his cheeks heat up and his stomach tingle. 

“I hate you” Pony chuckled out, trying to hide his ever reddening cheeks. 

“Sure you do” Steve smirked, a genuine smile now covering his face, letting Pony take the opportunity to snap a few shots “hey! I wasn’t ready.”

“So? You looked nice” Pony complimented, his camera still up to his eye. 

Steve just rolled his eyes. 

“Un button your shirt a few” Pony instructed, his voice cracking slightly. 

“At least buy me dinner first” Steve laughed out, still doing what Pony said and undoing the first three buttons of his shirt, letting it expose his chest and collar bone. 

“Shut up” Pony quipped, seeing the same genuine smile flash onto Steve’s face, taking his chance again to snap a few photos. 

The flash of the camera briefly let the shadows from Steve’s scarred and beautiful body, nearly making Pony want to take more. 

“How’s it looking?” Steve asked, knocking Pony out of the thoughts of running his fingers along Steve’s sculpted chest. 

“Good” Pony squeaked out, feeling his chest tighten a bit as Steve rubbed his own hand over his smooth skin. 

“You ok?” Steve questioned, dropping his hand back down to his lap and looking up at Pony with a puzzled look on his face. 

“Yeah” Pony gulped, letting his camera shutter a few more times, getting the soft look on Steve’s face “you?”

“I’m fine” Steve sighed, leaning back on his hands, letting his shirt fall even more open exposing more and more of his chest. 

Pony let his camera hang around his neck as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, trying to calm whatever he was feeling through his own chest. 

“You sure you’re ok?” Steve chuckled, “you look all hot and bothered.”

Pony noticed a classy smirk painted across Steve’s face. He didn't understand how Steve could look and sound so hot without even trying. It was practically lazy but it made his head spin. 

“Shut up, am not” Pony growled, putting the camera back up to his eye in an attempt to hide his blush. 

“Are to” Steve retorted, looking up lazily at Pony through his camera. Pony snapped a few more photos. 

“Here gimme your camera real quick” Steve told Pony, outstretching his hand. 

“What for?” Pony asked suspiciously, still slowly taking it off from around his neck. 

“You'll see. Promise” Steve smirked and took the camera out of Pony’s hands. 

He fumbled around with it a little bit, figuring out how it worked, then brought it up to his eye and pointed it right at Pony. 

“What are you doing?”

“You look hot” Steve mumbled, flashing Pony’s camera, perfectly capturing his reaction to Steve’s words “see what I mean?”

Steve handed the camera back to Pony, it was now displaying a photo of a very red and shocked looking Ponyboy. 

Pony stared at the photo for a few seconds trying to think of how to respond “I hate you.”

“Well I got photographic proof you don’t” Steve teased with the same god awful testing smirk. 

“This was a bad idea” Pony grumped, setting the camera down besides Steve and crossing his arms awkwardly. 

“I think I got a better one” Steve whispered, grabbing Pony by the arm and pulling him down on the bed, falling on top of him. Chest to chest and face to face. 

“What are you doing Steve?” Pony asked wide eyed, his arms on either side of Steve’s chest. 

“What do you think” Steve hinted, raising a hand to stroke Pony’s still amber red cheeks and tracing a long finger down his jawline to his lips. 

Pony just closed his eyes, his breath hitching in his throat, as Steve’s finger traced over his lips. 

And before he could open his eyes he felt the warm sensation of Steve’s lips on his own, finally bringing his hand to Steve’s chest, deepening the kiss. 

Steve rolled Pony over so he was leaning over the photographer, placing gentle kisses where his fingers had just been “see, hot and bothered.”

“Shut the fuck up” Pony threatened, running his hands through Steve’s hair to pull him back into the kiss. 

Neither of them noticed when the camera fell off the bed.


End file.
